


The Hunt for Yuletide Treasure

by HyperMint



Category: Peacemakers
Genre: Christmas, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch and Katie find themselves with a hunt on their hands. But what - and who - is at the end of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Peacemakers.
> 
> AN: Here's something I just thought about. Have fun!
> 
> A little fic for all my fellow fans.

 

Chapter One: December First

 

Larimer Finch wasn’t surprised when a case came to him. He even encouraged it, if that was possible.

When he noticed a bit of paper slipped under his door, then, he eagerly rushed over. It had been awfully quiet the last few weeks and any mystery at all was welcome.

Reaching down, he snagged the folded paper and studied it. Nothing about it was noteworthy and he didn’t hesitate to unfold it. Expecting a note, he was taken aback at the small sketch of an open casket. No body was in it, but whoever drew it was obviously showing preparation for it to be occupied.

‘Well,’ he studied it carefully. ‘If I were to take a guess, Katie has something to do with this…’

Having nothing else to go on, he shrugged and readied to go out. The weather was absolutely terrible with more snow forecasted for the evening.

He had been in Silver City for a year and his second December was proving just as potentially fatal to all caught unawares. Luckily, a good portion of his life was spent in cold climes and his time in Chicago fortified his partial immunity to the cold. Still, as he walked to Katie’s Funeral Parlor, he shivered under his layers.

Knocking, he smiled warmly as his friend opened to admit him. “Good afternoon, Katie.”

“Good afternoon, Finch,” she nodded, puzzled as he brushed past. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is. How was Amy’s trip?”

“Oh, she got to Durango alright,” Katie continued to put away the things she had used earlier that day. “It’s going to be just me. She’s happy with her friends.”

“Well, don’t forget, there is that dinner with Marshal Stone and Chipper,” he reminded, eyes scanning the interior without missing a beat.

“Yes, I remember…” she paused to frown at him. “Is there any particular reason for this visit?”

“What? Oh, yes. See, this has just been slipped under my door,” he handed her the sketch.

She nodded. “Okay. So, what is it you’re supposed to find?”

“I don’t know. Something out of the ordinary,” he shook his head.

“Do you need some help?” she offered. “I have nothing else to do at the moment. And now you’ve got me curious.”

“I think one of the first questions, however, is why here?”

Katie lifted a shoulder. “Well, I’ve been here all day and I haven’t seen anything. Where do you want to start looking first?”

It was getting dark by the time Finch and Katie had finished turning over the first floor.

“Well, I don’t think it’s down here,” she frowned at him. “Maybe we should go upstairs? I mean, if the clue says to come here, whatever it is you’re looking for should be somewhere here.”

They went upstairs and split up to search the bedroom. Katie was just about to move the pillows when Finch struck pay dirt.

“Katie, I believe I’ve found what I was supposed to find.”

“Really? That’s great! What is it?” she straightened to find Finch smiling triumphantly into the bedside table where he had opened a drawer.

Reaching in, he withdrew a drawstring cloth bag with his initials elegantly embroidered on the front. “It appears to have something in it,” he frowned before turning it over, both waiting before a polished stone rolled into his palm.

“…It’s pretty,” Katie said after awhile. “Is it supposed to mean something?”

Finch stared at it. “If it does, I have no idea what.”

Katie lifted a shoulder. “Well, good luck with figuring it out.”

“What do you mean?” he glanced up at her, rolling the stone in his hand.

“Well, it has your initials, right? So, it only makes sense -”

“So does yours.”

She started. “What?” she came around to him and peeked into the drawer. Lo and behold, she found an identical pouch to the one Finch held, her initials on the front in the same elegant way, right down to the polished stone it held.


	2. December Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next clue.

Katie shook her head. “And you haven’t figured out who gave you the clue to the Parlor?”

Finch sighed. “We have discussed this, Katie. I have no idea. I don’t even know if this is a single occurrence.”

Sighing, she linked their arms together as they returned to Finch’s lab. “Well, if it is, I wonder what the purpose was.”

A minute later, they found that it was not, in fact, a one-time thing as Finch found an identical bit of paper folded on top of his little bed.

The next clue was a sketch of a horse.

“That doesn’t seem to be very difficult,” Katie pointed out, the two of them immediately rushing back out and hurrying to Isaac’s livery. They skid to a stop, just in time to avoid a collision with their other friend Marshal Jared Stone, who was coming from a different direction and was apparently going to the same place.

“Hey, you two. Where’s the fire?” the older man frowned at the two of them.

“Marshal,” he nodded at him before resuming his course.

Katie smiled slightly as she explained. “We have a mystery to solve.”

“Sounds more interesting than what I’m doing,” he grumbled. “Well, it’s good that you two are keeping busy.”

“Katie!”

She smiled apologetically as she hurried to their third. “I’ll tell you about it, Marshal.”

“Take your time,” he waved as he sought Isaac for what she assumed was business.

She caught up with the Irishman under the ladder to the hayloft. “What makes you think that whatever we’re supposed to find is up there?”

“Look at how this is drawn,” he explained, withdrawing the paper from where he had refolded it in his pouch and smoothed it out. “It appears to be drawn from a great height.”

“The hayloft,” she nodded. Frowning slightly, she studied it harder. “I know where you would have to stand to get a view like that…”

A few minutes later, they reached the spot near the wall and crouched to the ground where they could see a view from one of the wider cracks that more or less matched the way the picture was drawn.

“Need I ask how you know this?” Finch smiled slightly.

“No,” she grinned back before they studied the straw around them. It took a few minutes but they found what they were looking for.

“Apparently,” Finch noted, eying their find. “Stones are what our purpose is.”

“There’s two of them,” she picked a polished stone - just like the first - and put it in her cloth bag with its twin. “I wonder what we got ourselves into.”

***

　

　


End file.
